Imagining Breaking Dawn
by blueandblack
Summary: 12 little drabbles inspired by some of the Breaking Dawn quotes that have been released.


Pillow-Fight, Jacob/Bella

I was giggling madly, almost too breathless to hear the embarrassing squeaking sounds I was making.

"Jake, you idiot!" I puffed out. "What am I supposed to tell Charlie? Why am I covered in feathers? _Why is my whole room covered in feathers?_"

Jake shrugged, swatted at me with a limp white square. "Pillow-fight."

"Gee, _really._ You're so helpful." I was still having trouble opening my mouth without laughing.

He grinned, grabbed me.

"I try." A murmur in my ear.

I groaned, eyeing the carnage. "Can it be a pillow-fight you had with yourself? He'll kill me."

Hot lips at my neck.

"Sure, sure. Blame me."

--

Scissors, Emmett/Rosalie

Rosalie scowled. Her breasts were threatening to fall out of the satin.

Emmett was making jokes, of course.

She glared. "It's not my fault Alice chose a style that's meant for pixies."

Emmett laughed, joined her in the mirror.

"Relax Rose. I'll just tell everyone how I met you at the stag night and - "

She whirled around, eyes flashing, grabbed the scissors from her dresser. "One more, and I'll use these."

"Oooo, scary!"

"Not on you, silly boy. I'll cut all my hair off."

A wicked smile.

_snap snap_

Large hands in golden tresses, a gentle kiss.

"I'll be good."

--

Bickering, Jasper, Emmett & Bella

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"

This earns Bella a loud snort from Emmett. "Edward in a strip club? Well I don't know, Jasper. He'd have to pack his own cucumber sandwiches and chastity belt."

Bella glares at him. "There's a reason Jasper's organizing it and not you. If you were in charge the four of you would probably end up in jail and there wouldn't be a damn wedding."

Jasper pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. They've been like this all afternoon.

"Children, please. Feel my calming energy flowing through you. Or else just shut up, either way is fine."

--

Runaway Bride, Jacob/Bella

"Bells, we're up to bat."

I nodded slowly.

Charlie put his hands on my arms, gave me a meaningful look.

"You know that if you want to call it off you can, at any moment. If you have any doubts, or if you just want to wait - "

I sighed. "Dad, give it up, okay? I'm not going to be a runaway bride."

But just for a second in a bittersweet daydream I was.

_Some cheesy eighties rock anthem blaring, hair unpinning in the wind, white dress flying off the back of a motorcycle. _

I closed my eyes.

_My arms wrapped tight around Jacob Black._

--

Heels, Edward/Bella

I was walking toward him, slowly, steadily. I couldn't help panicking about the shoes, even with Charlie's arm for balance.

Edward had suggested we both go barefoot, but Alice had nearly had a breakdown over that idea.

"Edward. Barefoot on the beach is one thing. Barefoot in a church? No."

As was so often was the case, Alice had gotten her way in the end.

Heels.

Charlie hugged me, then peeled away, and for a moment I was terrified.

But I smiled when I stepped toward Edward.

I smiled just before I tripped.

He caught me with a soft laugh. "Oops."

--

Virtue, Edward/Tanya

Only Edward knows when Tanya enters the room.

_Well. Hand-holding. I never thought I'd see the day._

His fingers tighten around Bella's.

_And with a human. I'm glad you've come around to our way of thinking on that._

_Although I presume thinking is all you do. Too dangerous? If she knew the things I've done with her kind she'd –_

"It's different," Edward growls.

She steps in front of them, mouth twisting in thought.

_The other way round? Yes, I suppose it is._

She smiles.

_Come, let's make peace._

"Ah Edward. I've missed you."

She adds in her thoughts:

_You and your infuriatingly tantalizing virtue._

--

Determined, Edward/Bella

Bella is always trying to get him to make good on his promise.

It's been six months since the wedding and _nothing._ She's taken to asking him twenty times in quick succession at least twenty times a day. She's like a child begging incessantly for a new toy. She's determined to get her way.

Edward sighs, exasperated. "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

Bella brings a hand to her chest, eyes widening in a mockery of horror. "Edward Cullen. Did you just insult your wife?"

He laughs, shakes his head. "Sorry dear."

Bella grins wickedly. "It's okay. Sex and eternal life will make up for it."

--

Fantasies, Mike

Mike used to dream that Edward Cullen would leave, break Bella's heart – or just bruise it, he's not a monster – and she would come to him for comfort and support.

She would cling to him, cry softly in his arms and say things like "Oh Mike! How will I go on?"

He would show her how to go on.

And of course, that would become dates and love and sex.

They would become Mike-and-Bella.

But then when Bella's boyfriend _did_ leave, things didn't happen like that at all.

Mike's fantasies are so much more complicated now. He has to get rid of Edward Cullen _and_ Jacob Black.

--

A Toast, Emmett/Rosalie

When Bella sees Renee at the reception she smiles, sets down the glass of champagne she's not old enough to drink, lets go of Edward's hand for the first time since they got out of the car, hugs her tightly.

"Mom, the flowers look amazing."

Renee sighs. "I didn't arrange them or anything. Phil and I just drove them over here. Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out." She shakes her head. "Shift a couple of lilies and she's baying for your blood."

Nearby Emmett snickers, leans in to his wife.

"Mommy's funny and she doesn't even know it."

Rosalie stifles a giggle.

"_Shh."_

They clink glasses.

--

Joking, Alice & Bella

I sighed at my reflection.

"Alice it's no use. I'm just… plain."

She scoffed. "Why would you think that, silly?"

"Because people tell me?"

Alice's eyes narrowed, she gripped the curling iron. "And who are these people?"

"Well, Lauren Mallory for one."

"_What?!"_ she squeaked. "That little… Well. No one will dare call you plain when I'm through with you."

I giggled. "Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood."

Alice froze.

"Oh Bella, you haven't been telling people about our special diet have you? I know you hate this Lauren with a fiery passion _as you should,_ but I still think making her a target of the Volturi is going a little far."

I rolled my eyes.

"Joking."

"Oh."

--

A Pale Hand Twitched, Alice & Rosalie

Alice swept the tiny brush along Rosalie's fingernail, a slick coat of pillar-box red.

"You know, if he won't do it, maybe I will."

A pale hand twitched, dark lacquer stained skin.

"Ugh, Rose." Alice reached for the polish remover.

"I am her sister now after all." She carried on crossly. "She's sick of waiting. I'm sick of watching her wait."

Rosalie said nothing, focussed her attention on keeping still.

"I swear, a week from today, if he hasn't turned Bella, I'm just going to take her into the woods and – "

"Over my pile of ashes." Rosalie growled softly.

"What?"

A beat.

"Nothing."

--

Red Light, Edward/Bella

Red.

When Mike Newton pulled up next to us at the lights in his beat-up Toyota, I waved nervously.

Then I looked over at Edward. He smiled his crooked smile.

"You look so guilty – like you've committed a crime."

"Well that's how it feels!" I squeaked out hysterically. "There are starving children in Africa Edward and – "

He chuckled. "Oh Bella."

"What? It's true. This car could feed a family of – "

"This car?" He asked, still amused.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. _The money this car cost._ Happy?"

He brought his hand to my cheek.

"When I'm with you? Always."

Green.


End file.
